


The beach

by angelmg146



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmg146/pseuds/angelmg146
Summary: George, Dream, and Sapnap Celebrate becoming seniors in high school by taking a road trip to find a peaceful place to stay for the rest the summer but the boys don’t always get along with heartbreak and nightmares following them on this trip....Inspired by The beach by the neighborhood
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	The beach

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I didn’t finish my other story but I will soon I just really wanted to get this story out cause I really love the song and no sweater weather isn’t my favorite song it’s jealousy and the beach

George’s head hurt, he woke up to the song that dream and him first kissed to...this road trip with dream and sapnap felt like a dream,nothing felt better than that feeling away from the real world and trapped in the fantasy world that Him and his two best friends created away from the stress of high school.... but you might have wonder how they got there huh well it’s very simple to show you instead explain

**_Few months ago_**

George’s wakes up to Cat meow and pressing her paw on his face, George groaned and rubs his face it it was 5am his last full day of school before summer it was nice to know that the bullying would stop for the next few months after this, George turn on his favorite song and get ready for the and hums

_**I need you here with me but we're out in the open** _

Those words made him think of Dream, the way he touched his face, the way he held his hand and clean him up after he beaten up by the football players,George fell in love with Dream... his bestfriend had stolen his heart and nothing scared George the most that Dream would find out and leave him but if his girlfriend found out,she would use that to her advantage and hold it over George and tell him to stay away from Dream

A loud meow snaps George out of his thoughts it was cat warning him that he was going to be late for school “thanks cat”George pets Cat and grabs his bag and meets sapnap at the bus stop

“Gogy!” Sapnap says wrapping his arms around him

George lets out a scoff “what did I tell you about calling me that”

“Not to call you that or you would steal my gummy bears”

“Yea your gummy bears are now mine” George steals sapnaps gummies

“Wait no- they have...”

“No...” George looks at the gummies in his hands

“ I mean how am I gonna deal with that bitch Clair everyday since she spends the n..” Sapnap looks at George remembering what his bestfriend had told him a few days ago

“Hey I’m sorry George I didn’t mean to”

“It’s fine Sap, I just wanna get over it “ George hears her voice with Dreams walking towards them

“Your so funny darling” Clair wraps her arms around dream snuggling up close to him then kissing him, which made George feel sick, he didn’t want to watch this no more without even thinking George started to run to and hears Sapnap scream after then his foot steps run after him, in the corner of his eye he can see the sad expression on Dreams face

_**To be continued.....** _


End file.
